do it wrong
by jill4
Summary: this is a haru and kyou get together fic 3 chepters long
1. snowflakes

Well people this is my little haruXkyou fic {they are so cute!!!} I hope you like it i don't know if i will add lemon in the next chapters but if you want lemon so just say You welcome to say what you think about my story And...Well enjoy ^_^  
  
-Do it wrong-  
  
It is so beautiful to see the snowflakes fall like that They look so calm so tender so easygoing a thing that I will never be I mean... I never could control my temper... I wish I could maybe then life will be much more easy Maybe then people will not reject me Maybe then...my own mother would not be afraid from me...  
  
I set on the roof my favorite spot of the souma house I like it here because it was so insulated quiet and of course had the best view It was Christmas Eve tohru was working very hard to make a big dinner party to all her friends I growl silently this physics girl and her wired tall friend will come and so is momiji haru and probably hatori too I hoped in my heart that kagora wouldn't come but knowing of tohru kind heart my hopes were shatter  
  
"Kyou-kun!" shigora howl to me "What?" I shout to him very angry that he dare disturb me when I'm on my roof "The school girls will be coming soon I don't think I could take care of all of them!" He sang to my direction I growl again "You better leave them alone you hear me? You hentai!" I yelled at him and came down Just to keep an eye on this dam inu  
  
I walked to the kitchen to get some milk But before I entered I heard the must wired noise I had ever herd I knew that tohru made it I could recognize the twittering sound that she always makes But the noise was like a soft moan or a yowl why the hall tohru yowl? I open the kitchen door only a little and I couldn't believe tohru was with her back to me Embracing yoki in a kiss My mouth slightly open but I couldn't tear my gaze from then suddenly the rat open his eyes and looked straight into mine I turned around forgetting the milk and ran again to my spot To my roof  
  
I set there let the snow cover my orange hair I held my legs close to my chest and a small cry escape my mouth Why i even care that they were kissing? I should have known that tohru never think of me like she think of yoki After all he was the perfect ouji And what was I? The baka neko... the stupid cat that everyone hate Why in the world i even thought she would like me better then him?  
  
"Hey! Look here's kyou!" sang a little voice that was of course of momiji That dam kid has the worse timing ever "Merry Christmas kyou-kun" said the soft voice of haru Great just what I needed black trying to kill me when im like this "Im older then you! You cent call me that!!" i yelled at him with his goofy smile "Angry already kyou? The dinner didn't started yet," said hatori that came out from the gate last Hatori and momiji enter the house hiding from the cold Ha! I hate cold but i stayed here! "What?" i ask haru when i notice that he didn't enter the house He smiled a little "You look pretty with snowflakes in your hair" he said and enter the house I look at the point where he was and felt my face getting hotter I shake my head and came quickly inside ready to hit the ox senseless  
  
"Kyou-kun i was just going to call you! We going to start the dinner soon!" said tohru and smiled at me I didn't look at her  
  
"Kyou-chan!!!!!!" I froze when i heard the voice of kagora "Don't call me that!" i yelled at her when she ran to the house and jump on my hugging me "Hey kagora-kun" said the soft voice of that dam rat "Oh hey yoki-kun" she said to him and pull me up not stopping hugging me "You know kagora-kun that you and kyou are under the mistletoe?" My head snap to yoki direction What he tries to do?????? "You should...kiss" he said very slow and look dip into my eyes a full smile on his lips "No! I don't believe in Christmas! So i don't kiss under the mistletoe!!!!" i yelled trying to get out from kagora harms "Don't be silly kyou-kun everybody celebrate Christmas!" said kagora Her head came very close to mine "Oh i where is my dam camera when i need it?!" ask shigora in his regular song voice I close my eyes as strong as i could and just hoped for it to end ad soon as it can But suddenly i felt a strong hand on my shoulder  
  
"Haru? What are you doing?" i heard kagora ask in surprise when haru pull me from her arms "I will fight that dam neko and this time i will win!" he yelled "Shit!" i scream he turn black! But i couldn't decide what was more horrible kagora kissing me Or black haru fighting me  
  
"Haru please not in the house! My poor house!" cry shigora and waved his hands helplessly Black haru pulled me out of the house quickly "You cent leave me alone with him!!! He will kill me!" i cry out to my so- called family But all that the stupid dog does was to wave us good-bye  
  
"Don't worry kyou-chan when the dinner will be ready we call for you two!" said kagora Like that help... "Stop calling me that!" i yelled but then haru put me down gently "h.. Haru?" I ask and look up at him "Don't worry kyou-kun im not black" he said calmly and set beside me on the snow "You didn't turn to black? So why did you act like him?" i ask surprised Haru smile his kind and goofy smile "You looked so miserable in kagora arms i had to do something" I didn't believed him Why he was kind to me? No one was kind to me ever! Well except of tohru but thinking of her made me sad "What happen kyou-kun?" he ask me a little concern I look at him a little shock no one ever was concern for me No one ever even could tell if i were sad or just not sad "Stop calling me that" i said to him a little angry way i said this sentence so much? "So how should i call you?" he ask but i could still see the concern in his gray orbs "You can... call me just kyou... i think all this 'chan' or 'kun' is a little stupid my da...shisu Never add a thing to my name when he call me" my face turn a little red I almost called shisu dad,,, Haru had an understanding look on his face and he smile again "So you call me just haru" I nodded slightly  
  
We set there almost 10 minutes not talking when snow start falling again Haru looked up and smile a full smile not like the goofy one "Wow!" he said and opened his mouth trying to catch snowflakes I look at him amused he looked ridicules but... i don't know maybe even cute in the same time I glared at him Did i thought he was cute? No... It cent be,,, it must be the snow... it does wired things to you...  
  
"Do you like snow kyou?" he asked me and looked to my eyes "I...i hate it.. It cold and it to soft," i lied Haru laugh "That is what so great about snow kyou!" I look at the snow as it fall into his white hair and diaper "Well...it kind of nice" i said and took a snowflake from his hair I become red suddenly Why did i touch his so soft hair???  
  
"Boys!! Dinner is ready i hope kyou isn't dead yet!" we heard the annoying voice of shigora calling us "Wait kyou.." said haru when i tried to get up "What?" i asked "Well,,, we need to look like we were fighting" said haru "So you want me to kick you a few times?" i say smiling "Not exactly," he said and shoved me to the ground putting himself above me  
  
"What are you..." i tried to say but then haru bend forward and put his lips on my own I was in complete shock when his hands mess with my hair and put snow on my shirt He stopped the kiss and looked into my wide eyes "Work with me kyou we need to look like we were fighting" he said And again put his lips on mine now trying to make me open my mouth with his tongue How kissing me would make us look like fighting???? I try as hard as i can to push him away from me but i couldn't he was to strong I gasp for air and he took the opportunity and slide his tongue to my mouth I couldn't breath and i shivered all over my body but not because of the cold But because what that haru done! I don't know why but it felt good! And admit i like it! I raised my hand and punch him right in the eye He fell on the ground surprised and holding his left eye "I couldn't breath you dam cow!" He smirk a little "Well at least you look like we were fighting" "And you look like i hit the crap out of you" i said and stood up "Maybe you two sto..." said yoki but stopped in the middle when he saw me sanding over haru that held his eye "Oh you finished so maybe enter the house so we all could eat from tohru- chan dinner?" God i wanted to kill him! He looked at me and smiled when he said her name I helped haru to stand up And walked to the house as fast as i could,,,  
  
First chapter!! Hope you like it guys See you next chapter And remember HaruXkyou rule! 


	2. dinner

Hello again Well what can I also say except? Enjoy.  
  
-Do it wrong-  
  
We all set around the dinner table, I didn't knew from who I wanted to avoid more, Haru, Kagora, yoki or tohru. God I hope this dinner will end soon, I set between utani {the tall friend of tohru} and hatori.  
  
Everybody was so cheerful and happy talking to one another, And laughing, I wish my shisu were here, I wish he would take me away from them, Why he didn't toke me when he could? I hated him so much for not doing that.  
  
"Here kyou have some turkey," said tohru and past me the bowl, I tock it but past it on I wasn't hungry, All I wanted to do was to sit on the roof, Evan in my room, and sulk.  
  
"Something wrong kyou-kun?" Asked me tohru, "No. im not hungry that all" I said and looked at my family members eating, "You should eat tohru worked very hard to make this, selfish cat," said yoki in a harsh tone, Why was he annoying me so much? Wont he leave me alone?, "Mind your own business, k'so nazumi," I told him, And took a glass of milk from haru that held it under my nose.  
  
"What you so happy about?" I yelled at haru, He set in front of me and was smiling the must goofy smile I had ever seen, "You should eat kyou, you are to slender," he said with a smile, I saw from the corner of my eye that kagora gave him a suspicion look Probably because he said only my name.  
  
"I am not," I said sharply who he thinks he is to tell me something like that? , "Actually kyou-kun I think you are to slender too" said hatori, I growl under my breath great now the doctor telling me nonsense, "It is very important to kids in your age to eat probably" he started to lector me, Oh god someone give me the dam turkey!! , "Ok!!!!! Ill eat just shot up!!" I yelled at him and took from smiling haru the turkey.  
  
The dinner was finish without something wired, oh except when shigora and hanajima {tohru psychic friend} almost bump into each other, For our luck tohru grab hanajima away before shigora in time to prevent him becoming a dog, But I think he wanted to bump into hanajima this dam hentai inu.  
  
Everyone set in the living room near the tree I thought it is very stupid thing to put a tree in the middle of the house, Trees are much more beautiful when they outside covered in snow, I set near the window and looked outside, I felt so lonely, no one of them even notice how lonely I felt, Evan kagora that was busy with momiji. that annoying kid.  
  
"Hey kyou. almost time to sleep and then you wake up to find presents," said haru in a happy voice and set next to me looking through the window too, I grin a little, me getting presents? I could see it in my mind. tomorrow we all will be sitting next to the tree like the families on the TV, And open our presents but I will look at the colorful boxes and look for one with my name on it but I wouldn't find on. I never did.  
  
"You look miserable," said haru, he didn't even look at me how did he know? "Well. I am" I said and stopped looking at him, "Why?" he said so simply did he really expect me to tell him all my private emotions? "Im alone." I said, my eyes open wide Did I really just tell him that? What wrong with me? He looked at me in a puzzled look, he look cute like that "You are not alone!" he said very sharply I didn't answer I will keep my mouth shot so I wont tell another important thing to him I guess the cold really affect my body.  
  
"Haru momiji it time to go back home it late. come kagora I will drive you home too" Said hatori, Haru looked disappointed, "no! I want to stay with tohru" whine momiji "Maybe you all staid?" ask shigora and look at hatori in pleading eyes "Shigora your 27 years old the puppy eyes aren't work on me anymore" said hatori in a cold voice that made me smirk, "no! I lost my mojo!" Cry shigora loud and everybody laugh.  
  
"I would like to stay to. if this isn't a problem" said haru and looked at tohru "Oh no! It will be great if you all stay!" said tohru. of course she never could say no to anyone.  
  
"Im sorry kyou-chan!" cry kagora and jump on me hugging me tightly "I cant stay here I promise my friends to go with them to a picnic" she said and nuzzled my hair. "Stop that!! I don't care!!! Go away!" I yelled at her, "Well I bring the girls home then," said hatori "And you wouldn't stay?" cry shigora, "Ill bring momiji and haru things and maybe stay. just stop looking at me like that" he said and put on his jacket "My mojo is back!" yelled shigora with a great smile.  
  
Everyone went to say goodbye to kagora hanajima and utani I looked one more time at the window and got up haru that staid beside me looked at me confuse, "Where are you going?" he ask, "To the roof" I said, He looked at the window, "It is freezing outside", "So don't come" I smirk and went to my bedroom, I climb through my window to the roof I loved doing than knowing that I and I only can.  
  
I lay down on the roof that was filed with snow and sign it was so peaceful here, Suddenly I heard someone climb the ladder, I look at the figure that came to sit next to me and smirk Haru wore his wired white long coat, "Here I brought your coat too" he said and gave me my black simple one I put it on I didn't notice that I was actually felling cold. We sat in silence than suddenly the house door open and from the house came tohru and yoki They walked to the forest hand in hand.  
  
"Well that new" said haru when they disappear between the trees, "Yeh." I said and try hard to erase the picture of them both kissing.  
  
"You love tohru?" he asks me suddenly I looked at him surprised, He hold his legs to his chest and bury his head in his arms so all I could see was a mess of white hair.  
  
"I don't think I do." I said "I know that I like her. and that she help me a lot and that is make me angry to think that the dam rat has his hands on her" I said and started thinking Do I love tohru? Do I even care that she happy with yoki? .  
  
"Maybe. you angry because yoki won over tohru heart like he won in all of your fights, maybe you sow in tohru just another competition and. you don't actually love her" Said haru in a very soft voice even softer than the one he use, "I think you have a point. but I never knew." I stopped myself if I haven't I would tell him something I don't want people to know.  
  
His head peek from his arms, "You never knew what?" he ask me, "Nothing" I said and look away from his eyes I felt my face getting hot, Shit I hate to blush like that.  
  
"Kyou. Tell me" he asks and put his hand under my chin forcing me gently to look at him, Is he going to kiss me again? I felt my heart going crazy, did I want him to kiss me again?  
  
"I. I never knew. how's it felt to be in love" god the words just slip from my mouth I blush again knowing how ridicules and stupid I sound, But haru just smiled a soft non-goofy smile "A lot of people care deeply for you kyou. you just too stubborn to see them" "Yeh? Like who?" I said in a doubtful tone.  
  
"Like. like Kazuma and kagora and shigora and hatori and tohru even yoki And momiji. and well. me" he said smiling his index finger rubbing slowly the skin under my jaw.  
  
"You care for me?" I ask him just to be sure, He nodded, I don't know what I was thinking, looking back maybe I wasn't thinking I lifted my head a little and put my lips on haru's lips, I felt him gasp a little in surprise, for a few seconds he didn't react and I wanted to die But then his free hand touches the back of my head and pushes me deeper to the kiss, My heart went wild in my chest, Does it real? Me on the roof being kiss and kissing back haru?  
  
Well??? You like it? Kyou kissing ~.~ haru Well see you next time {space cowboy.} 


	3. do it wrong

First thing before starting this chapter, I would like to thank all of the reviews I got from you. I especially thank the ones that make me see that I'm writing the characters names wrong {Big oh ho} So thank you guys a lot. And I hope you will continue to review and help me fix my mistakes ^^" {Where as I probably have a lot}  
  
I decided to make this fic a Haru and Kyou get together so this is the last episode. Oh And 10x a lot to F. Scorpio how help!!  
  
-Do it wrong-  
  
I think my brain stopped working or was working faster than usual, I couldn't think straight; my thoughts were interfered with all those new feelings that Haru gave me. I was suddenly very aware of what exactly his mouth was doing, Very aware that his body was now almost over me. I was very aware of myself too, how every little movement of his tongue against my lower lip made me shiver. How every time he brushed the hair on the back of my head so I couldn't resist but moan under his lips.  
  
I tore my lips away from his mouth after a few long seconds panting for air. He looked down at me and smiled softly.  
  
I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, I just kissed him so I guess I should say something. "Don't take that the wrong way," I said, my tone of voice kind of cold. "So how should I take it?" he said, why does he have to be such a smart ass?? "You should stay the hell away from me!!" I yelled, not controlling my temper or my words. "Wait, that's not what I meant!" I said before the puzzled look in his eyes will change to a hurt look. "Let me make it easier for you Kyou." he said and stood up looking down at me. "I'll leave you for now, just think about what you've done and why you did it" he started to climb down the ladder his long coat making rustling noises.  
  
I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to explain myself, but how can I explain to him something that I don't even know the answer? I suddenly find myself being sick of this roof or this place in general. Everything was so complex up here.  
  
I sat on the roof thinking about Haru, I didn't know what to think. Everyone knew about the kind of partners that he liked, am I like that kind too? I wasn't scared from this though. In the Souma family this was a common thing, for guys to like each other. I mean just look at Ayame and Shigure, they were all over each other {and sometimes even on Hatori} and no one seemed to care about the fact that they are two guys {we care more about the fact that they was so damn hentai!}.  
  
And beside the fact that Haru was a guy, did I even liked him that way? Hell, did I even like him? He did help me with Kagura, And he did try to cheer me up a little. "I hate this!" I mumble under my breath and sat straight looking out at the trees, I looked at the shadows of the trees for a moment when the shadows of Yuki and Tohru came closer and closer. I lay down again. If they notice me, at least they'll think I'm sleeping or something.  
  
I heard them whispering and giggling a little, I felt sick of this. The mental image of Haru came to my mind. Do I love Tohru? His explanation sounded so logical, but feelings are not a logical thing.  
  
I couldn't take thinking about it any longer. It made my head hurt and I was freezing outside. I stepped into the house and went to the kitchen without turning on the lights. I opened the fire in the stove and shoved my hands against the flames. It felt warm and nice.  
  
"So, you thought about it?" asked a soft voice behind me. I turned around really fast, my face red with anger, "You dumb cow!!!!! You almost gave me a heart attack!!!" How come I didn't notice him sitting there?! "Wow Kyou, breath a little" he said with a big smirk on his face.  
  
"Well? Did you?" he asks again. I turned around again and put my hands near the flames, "Yes" I said my voice sounded different, like it wasn't even mine; I guess that without my usual anger tone I sound different.  
  
"Do I really need to ask you for details or will you just tell me?" Asked Haru I heard the chair that he sat in drag back, he must be standing now.  
  
"Well sorry for not knowing what you want to hear" I said again losing my temper, I felt him walk towards me.  
  
"The point here is not what I want Kyou, the point is what you want," he said. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder that spun me around so that I was facing Haru. His other hand went forward and closed the fire. "Now,,, tell me" he demand. "I don't know, ok?" I yelled at him, I hate to be like that, to lose my temper to something that small.  
  
"So you don't know. how surprising" he said. I didn't answer. "Well Kyou I know what I want, and I am not afraid to say it," he said, looking down at me. Does he have to be so tall?? "I am not afraid!! If I know what I want I would tell you! And beside that! Don't you like that damn rat?" I suddenly sounded very scared, stupid voice. "I did like Yuki even more than like, but he found his happiness. So I am still searching for mine," he said, his gaze not leaving mine. "So you think I am your source for happiness?" I sneered. Haru looked away, his gaze fall on one of Shigure's novels, what's it doing here? Don't tell me Tohru read it. "Look at the cover Kyou," said Haru, grabbing the book. On the cover was a picture of a man and a woman, The woman was sitting in the man's lap and they both hugging with their eyes closed. I looked at the cover and then back at Haru.  
  
"Don't you want something like this?" he asked, putting the book down. "I guess I do," I said. Haru's hands came up and touch the back of my neck and back. He pulled me to him in a close embrace, just like in the picture on the cover. I felt warm and safe like this; I put my hands on his lower back and buried my head in his chest listening to his calm heart beating.  
  
"I want," I said softly, I didn't know my voice can be soft, "But,," I couldn't help I must ask. "What if I'm wrong? What if. what if everything will go bad and all of this ends, leaving me miserable?" I heard Haru breath deep. "Don't be afraid to do things wrong Kyou, we learn from our mistakes. And I will never let this end badly. Even if it will end, I won't let you be miserable" I didn't answer, I was thinking about the things he said. About my worse fear of being left alone, I held Haru close to me. Yuki would never be able to do this with Tohru, to hear her heart beat in a steady rhythm.  
  
I looked into Haru eyes. He again smiles at me, and I wonder if his face hurt from smiling all the time.  
  
His lips touched mine, and that felt good. It didn't feel wrong and I didn't feel miserable or even alone. So maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
The big clock in Shigure's study rang twelve times. "Merry Christmas Kyou," whisper Haru into my ear. Maybe this year. I will get presents. 


End file.
